An example of a way to generate a higher resolution image is to combine multiple lower resolution images captured by two or more lower resolution sensors, where each sensor includes a plurality of pixels. The combination of the outputs of respective pixels from respective lower resolution sensors results in the higher resolution image. Between the regions captured by each of the pixels, there may be some overlap in the content, and the overlap content as well as the content that is different from the pixels can together be used to generate the higher resolution image.